poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Nebula's Spaceship/Captain Marvel and Digimon Tamers appear
[Opening sequence begins with Dear Mr. Fantasy playing] switches to Nebula and Tony on the ship playing paper football *'NEBULA:' Wrra! frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony. *'TONY STARK:' You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. flicks a paper football towards Tony ''Oh yeah, that was close. ''once again flicks a paper football towards Tony ''That's a goal. We're now one apiece. *'NEBULA:' I would like to try again. ''flicks a paper football towards Tony *'TONY STARK:' We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun. poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula *'TONY STARK:' That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. flicks the paper football towards Tony *'TONY STARK:' And... you've won. Congratulations. reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand *'TONY STARK:' Fair game. Good sport. shakes Tony's hand ''Have fun? *'NEBULA:' It was fun. ''[Camera switches to see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomy' Benatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.]'' *'''TONY STARK: This thing on? helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks skinnier and weak with malnutrition. Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. Today is day 21, uh 22. to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. to a shot of Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar. You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. shot of Tony and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar. But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. Because it's always you. that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies him there. She walks away dejected. vast bluish nebula illuminates the space surrounding them. Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for the first time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which grows brighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes. The camera pans around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAROL DANVERS and The Digimon Tamers as biomerge Digimon. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes